Alcohol, Amor
by flanbizcocho
Summary: Un AU de JoJo's. ¿Qué habría pasado si Caesar hubiera escapado a su horrible destino a manos de Wamuu? ¿Qué pasaría si él y Joseph vivieran en el siglo XXI? Aquí me dedicaré a escribir cosas que me parecen interesantes de contar, aunque sin relación entre capítulos. Esto no debe tomarse tan en serio. Gracias.
1. Ángel

Joseph despierta y está enyesado en todo el cuerpo. Tenía vagos recuerdos de lo ocurrido tras perder el conocimiento en su pelea contra Kars. Cayó al mar, quedó atrapado en una red de pesca, pero de su estadía en el hospital no recuerda nada.

Se encontraba solo, entre una pared y dos cortinas, todo lo que le rodeaba era instrumental médico; sintió angustia por ello. Su cuerpo estaba adolorido de pies a cabeza, le era imposible respirar sin sentir dolor. Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente que hubiera sido mejor morir... rápidamente negó esa idea, Caesar no lo hubiera querido. —Caesar... —Articuló, en un susurro suave. El día en que todos fueron a Suiza, el día en que vio al rubio yendo a esa trampa lo repetía una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Por qué no pudo correr tras él? Si lo hubiera alcanzado antes de que entrara a la mansión habría sido suficiente para que siguiera vivo. Sentía la culpa en su pecho, tratando de asfixiarlo. —CAESAR. —Exclamó con más fuerza, tratando que Zeppeli le escuchara desde el cielo en que tanto creyó durante su vida.

—¿Jojo? —Se escuchó desde la nada. El británico sintió una corriente helada atravesar su cuerpo, quedó en absoluto silencio. Esa voz era idéntica a la de Caesar. No había forma que él hubiera sobrevivido a aquella cruz: vio su sangre; Caesar estaba definitivamente muerto. En ese momento llegó a su mente uno de las tantas lecturas de la Biblia que tuvo junto a su abuela Erina que hablaba acerca de los ángeles. Agradeció a Dios mentalmente por esa oportunidad de hablar con su amado amigo.

—¿Caesar Zeppeli? ¿En serio eres tú?

—Sí, Joseph. Soy yo. ¿Cómo salió todo con los Hombres del Pilar?

—Los derrotamos, Caesar.

—Qué alivio… —Soltó en un suspiro. —¿Y Lisa Lisa? No he sabido nada de ella.

—Si tú no has sabido de ella entonces significa que ella sobrevivió. —Infirió el inglés, dejando a Zeppeli confundido.

—¿Eso qué significa siquiera?

—Va a estar bien, tranquilo. Ella es increíblemente fuerte.

—Lo sé.

Caesar no volvió a hablar. Joseph temió que se hubiera ido, aún tenía tanto que hablar con él.

—Oye, Caesar.

—Dime, Jojo. —Contestó con voz calmada.

—¿Estás orgulloso de mí?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Rió levemente durante apenas unos pocos segundos.

—Responde, por favor. He estado pensando que hubiera sido mejor que hubiera sido mejor que la cruz cayera encima mío.

—Jojo, no te atrevas a volver a decir eso. —Reprendió Zeppeli. Quedó en silencio durante un período más largo de lo habitual, tratando de ordenar sus ideas. —Pues tú y Lisa Lisa salvaron al mundo mientras yo tomaba una "siesta". Reconozco que fue un buen trabajo.

—Qué rara forma de decir "estoy orgulloso de ti, Joseph Joestar". —Comentó Jojo, divertido.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a admitir eso? ¿Y tan de repente?

—Ya sé que eres presuntuoso y nunca vas a admitir eso, ni siquiera ahora. —Caesar estuvo en silencio, Jojo volvió a preocuparse de que él se fuera antes de tiempo.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti. En serio. —Esas palabras agarraron a Joseph por sorpresa, no necesitaba ver a Caesar para saber que estaba rojo tras hacer lo imposible: admitir orgullo. Joseph supo que el tiempo de su amigo en la Tierra se agotaba.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas que lamento mucho no haber estado a tu lado en la mansión.

—Ya no importa, Jojo. Pero ¿A qué te refieres con "antes de que me vaya"?

—Caesar, tienes que ir al cielo con los angelitos.

Hubo un largo silencio, Joseph supo que el espíritu de Caesar ya había abandonado la habitación. Podía dormir en paz.

—¿¡Joseph qué mierda pasa por tu cabeza!? —Regresó la voz de Caesar.

—Caesar, ya no estás vivo. Vete.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Jojo, no estoy muerto!

—Caesar, entiendo que tu muerte fue repentina hasta para ti, pero no puedes estar a mi lado por siempre.

—Jojo, no estoy muerto. Mira. —En ese momento, la cortina a la derecha de Joseph se movió, como si hubiera una mano por detrás, y se quedó así durante unos segundos. No había forma que eso hubiera sido por el viento. Joseph se emocionó de sobremanera, perdiendo el aliento.

—Caesar, ¿en serio eres tú?

—Sí. Estoy aquí, Jojo. —Contestó con la voz más calurosa que tenía para dar.

Joseph sintió a sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas, pero tuvo que contenerse, en serio dolía demasiado hasta llorar. Zeppeli estaba en silencio mientras el castaño intentaba calmarse.

—Lisa Lisa y yo creímos que habías muerto...

—No recuerdo bien, pero unos ciudadanos dijeron que escucharon el escándalo en la mansión y se dieron cuenta que estaba bajo la cruz.

—Pero te aplastó, vi tu sangre...

—Sí, me aplastó. Creo que fue mi _papà_ quien salvó mi vida de nuevo. —Se formó una lágrima en el ojo de Caesar.

—Gracias... —Susurró Joseph a la nada, sin saber a quién agradecer. ¿Los ciudadanos? ¿El padre de Caesar? ¿Dios mismo?

Lo único claro es que ninguno de los dos iba a desechar esta oportunidad para tener una vida normal ahora que lograron desatarse del legado de sus abuelos.


	2. Matrimonio

**Glosario.**

**polola:** novia

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, por lo que una enfermera llegó a abrir la cortina para permitir a los primeros rayos de sol iluminar la habitación. Luego, por petición de Jojo, corrió la cortina que dividía el espacio entre los amigos. En esas condiciones, Joseph pudo ver el cuerpo de Caesar por primera vez. Y la vista era deprimente: Caesar con yeso cubriendo la totalidad de sus extremidades, salvo la cabeza y su cuello que salieron ilesos, ni tampoco la mitad de su pierna derecha ya que desgraciadamente la perdió. El torso estaba cubierto por su ropa de hospital, aunque ya sabía que su piel estaba pintada con unos horribles moretones. —Me imagino que te duele horrible. —Comentó el castaño.

—Sí, algo. Pero antes era peor, incluso con morfina. —Caesar recordó aquello y arrugó la frente, no era un recuerdo agradable. —¿A ti te duele mucho, Jojo?

—Es soportable.

—Lo que sí nos va a doler es la tarifa. Sobre todo a mí que me tuvieron que trasladar en helicóptero. —Caesar rió levemente, Joseph lo siguió, aunque poco duró la risa ya que sus abdómenes comenzaban a doler fácilmente.

—Caesar, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor sobre reír? —Sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta, una mujer rubia vestida de verde los observaba desde la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Suzie! —Gritó Joseph, emocionado por el reencuentro. Unos días atrás dudaba que la volvería a ver. La gran sonrisa que se formó en su rostro delataba la felicidad por tenerla en frente. —Me alegra mucho verte. Ven y dame un abrazo.

La rubia se desplazó hasta quedar al lado de la camilla de Jojo, aún sin tocarlo. —¿Estás seguro, Jojo? Te va a doler. —Dijo la chica algo risueña.

-Nah, lo soportaré. —Acto seguido, le guiñó un ojo. Suzie soltó una risilla y se posicionó lentamente sobre el pecho de Jojo. Cuando la chica puso apenas un poco de su peso, él comenzó a gritar. —¡AY! ¡DUELE! —Suzie se alejó rápidamente.

—¿Viste que te iba a doler? —Comentó la italiana, divertida. Caesar también rió internamente, su amigo le impresionaba. Quien no encontraba la situación graciosa fue Joseph, que empezó a gritarle a la chica que eso no fue chistoso.

* * *

Los días pasaron hasta que se volvieron semanas. A Caesar finalmente le sacaron los yesos aunque querían que se quedara en el hospital un poco más ya que los doctores tenían la sospecha de que estaba rechazando su nuevo hígado. Joseph también mejoraba bastante bien, le faltaba aún para que sus huesos sanaran pero al menos ya podía sentarse en la cama. Todas las enfermeras decían que si están sanando tan bien era por la labor de Suzie Q., quien les alimentaba, les daba apoyo moral, les traía noticias de Lisa Lisa y también les cumplía caprichos. Como por ejemplo, postear una foto de Joseph postrado en cama a su _Instagram_ por petición de éste, o ir hasta la vieja habitación de Caesar para traerle uno de sus tantos libros.

Ya con libros a su disposición, Caesar no tenía que aguantar a Joseph en todo momento. Así que mientras el Zeppeli se sumergía en la lectura, Suzie y Jojo se dedicaban a coquetear no muy sutilmente. Se susurraban cosas, se reían; ella tocaba el cuerpo del inglés con total libertad: le peinaba los cabellos usando la mano y le acomodaba su ropa de hospital. Al principio el italiano no pensó nada de esto, pero no le costó darse cuenta que ese trato tan cercano era tan solo con Joseph, como tampoco le costó notar al inglés muriendo de celos cuando a la mujer le tocaba alimentarlo y ocasionalmente tenía que tocarlo para limpiar la poca comida que se caía. Tras darse cuenta de que había algo entre ambos, Caesar estuvo más atento a ellos y pudo notar la forma en que al rozarse se ponían rojos y en que ellos buscaban inconscientemente la compañía del otro, al punto que la rubia a veces se quedaba en el hospital a pasar la noche.

* * *

—Suzie, linda. Ven aquí. —La joven abandonó el lado de Caesar inmediatamente, sin importarle que estaba en medio del almuerzo de Zeppeli. Joseph la hizo aproximarse a su cama de hospital para susurrarle algo.

—¿Cómo voy a dejar botado a Caesar, Jojo? —Habló la mujer entre unas risillas.

—Por favor, será solo un momento, Caesar puede esperar. ¿Verdad? —Se dirigió al de las marcas en las mejillas.

—¡No! —Reclamó Zeppeli desde su cama. Ante la negativa de Caesar, Jojo volvió a hablarle a Suzie directo a su oído. Apenas ella se separó, Joseph le dio un beso de mejilla sorpresa. Así, el inglés consiguió endulzar el oído de la chica y ella fue caminando hacia fuera de la habitación de hospital. El italiano no podía creer lo que tenía enfrente, su cuidadora lo estaba abandonando. —¡Me abandonas por un trozo de carne, mujer! —Jojo rió por la reacción de su amigo, lo cual no le agradó para nada a Caesar. —¡Tú cállate, Jojo!

—Perdón. —Aún había ápices de risa en sus palabras. —Oye, Caesar. —La seriedad retornó al cuerpo de Joseph. —Ahora que Suzie salió de la habitación necesito hablar de algo contigo.

—¿Qué cosa? —La "ira" fue reemplazada por curiosidad. Jojo solía decir cosas muy inapropiadas frente a Suzie, o cualquier persona de hecho, así que Caesar no sabía qué esperar.

—Anoche Suzie y yo nos besamos. —Confesó, emocionado. Caesar también sintió algo de orgullo por su amigo y la sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro fue prueba de aquello. Pero no iba a hablar de sentimientos con un hombre, al menos no por iniciativa propia.

—Ya se estaban tardando. Déjame adivinar, fue tu primer beso. —Comenzó a molestar a Jojo para amenizar el ambiente.

—¡No! —Contestó, alterado. El rubio supo que golpeó justo en su masculinidad.

—Los besos por estar jugando a la botella no cuentan, Jojo.

—No cambies el tema, Caesar. —Joseph cambió el tema, con la cara roja.

—¿Cuál es el tema? —Arqueó una ceja.

—He notado que entiendes bien a las mujeres. —Joestar hizo una extraña selección de palabras para decir "Eres un mujeriego".

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene?

—Quiero formalizar mi relación con Suzie y no sé cómo decírselo sin arruinarlo. —Jojo rascó su oreja. Caesar solo miró con una mezcla de ternura y lástima a un hombre de dieciocho años sufriendo por lo mismo por lo que él sufría a los catorce años.

—La verdad es que nunca le he pedido a ninguna mujer que sea mi polola.

—No, nada de eso. —"¿Entonces qué es?" pensó Caesar, pero no estaba listo para la respuesta: —Quiero pedirle que sea mi esposa.

El italiano quedó congelado durante un segundo. ¿Quién piensa en casarse a dos meses de conocerse? ¡Nadie! Caesar encontró que lo más lógico era que se trataba de una broma estúpida de Jojo, una broma bastante bien hecha. El rubio empezó a reír con ganas con la imagen mental de su amigo y su "polola" casándose con prisa, como si algo los viniera persiguiendo. Pero no era ningún chiste, la cara seria, y hasta triste, de Joseph era prueba de aquello. Caesar paró de reír. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí. —Habló Joestar, claramente dolido.

—Pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa, Jojo? —Interrogó Zeppeli, con auténtica curiosidad.

—Porque la amo.

Caesar exhaló pesado. En serio estaba hablando con un niño dentro del cuerpo de un adulto. ¿Qué se habría aconsejado a sí mismo cuando comenzó a vivir su sexualidad alejado de su padre o cualquier persona de confianza que supiera del tema?

—El amor no es suficiente para tomar este tipo de decisión, Joseph. —Soltó Caesar, aun sabiendo que esas palabras no le harían sentido a su compañero de cuarto. —Necesitas conocer a Suzie primero.

—Bueno, sé que le gusta el verde.

—¿Sabes cómo se comporta ella en la mesa? ¿Tiene su casa ordenada y limpia? ¿Es amable con los niños? ¿Quiere hijos? ¿Cuáles son sus creencias? Este tipo de cosas necesitas saber de ella. —Joseph hizo un puchero, lo cual irritó a Caesar.

—Lo dices porque tú no te quieres casar. —Trató de defenderse de un modo sumamente infantil. Caesar soltó una corta risa.

—Nada más lejos de la realidad. Yo sueño con casarme, pero no lo voy a hacer con una desconocida.

—No es una desconocida, es Suzie…

—Mira, te recomiendo que te mudes con ella. Si se soportan por un año es prudente casarse.

Joseph quedó en silencio, evidentemente decepcionado tras la conversación, conversación que quedó hasta ahí porque Suzie llegó con un vaso de _Starbucks_ en mano y porque Jojo nunca volvió a mencionar el tema.

* * *

Tras tortuosas semanas de recuperación, finalmente los jóvenes fueron dados de alta y viajaron a Estados Unidos, aunque no sin antes pedir unas prótesis alemanas de alta tecnología de favor. Joseph fue a este país a reunirse con su abuela Erina y Speedwagon; mientras Caesar lo hizo por estar persiguiendo a su maestra Lisa Lisa, la cual sintió mucho interés por conocer el país, sin importarle dejar atrás su hermosa mansión y cómoda vida en Italia.

Suzie Q., por su lado, se quedó en Italia viviendo con sus padres y trabajando. Aunque eso no significó que perdiera el contacto con Joseph, quien chateaba con ella a diario e incluso aprovechó la vez que trabajó de auxiliar de vuelo para visitarla en un par de ocasiones. Y en uno de esos encuentros, la rubia tomó la decisión de mudarse con Jojo a América. Su relación era toda color de rosa hasta que comenzaron a vivir juntos en un apartamento, ahí nacieron todas sus discusiones.

Que Joseph lanzara su ropa al piso del dormitorio en lugar de dejarla junto a la lavadora irritaba a Suzie, que ella tomara decisiones económicas cuestionables lo sacaba de sus casillas, que Jojo tuviera nulo interés en mantener la casa ordenada y limpia mientras que la mujer quería su hogar inmaculado y varias cosas más de ese estilo forzaban a Jojo a huir de su hogar ya que él no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar esos problemas de pareja, ni tampoco quería enfrentarlos.

Así, la vida de Joseph ocurría 50% del tiempo en su apartamento con Suzie, y el otro 50% en el apartamento de Caesar. Tras ese fracaso, Jojo olvidó la descabellada idea de casarse.


	3. Bar

Habían sido unos meses complejos para Caesar desde que salió del hospital. El impacto de perder su pierna no fue inmediato, pero sí fue fuerte. Pasó casi un mes en cama mirando televisión, casi no dormía, tan solo a veces comía y obviamente no había tomado una ducha en un largo tiempo, por lo que su habitación olía a perro.

Pero luego, con demasiada presión por parte de Jojo y terapia, además de su propio esfuerzo, aquellos días postrado en cama quedaron atrás. Prueba de ello era que acababa de salir de la ducha, buscar sus ropas más dignas y rociar un poco de su perfume sobre su cuello. Se estaba arreglando para salir a un bar que desde que llegó a su nuevo hogar con Lisa Lisa le llama la atención por tener un ambiente claramente más tranquilo que otros locales de ese estilo. Las riñas entre ebrios eran inexistentes, la música no estaba tan alta y al menos por lo que pudo ver desde afuera, el lugar es agradable a la vista, casi como si se tratase de un restaurante.

—¡Caesar, apúrate! —Habló Jojo desde el pasillo mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño. Él tuvo la idea de ir a conocer el bar.

—Ya voy, ya voy. —Habló mientras abría la puerta, sin estar preparado para lo que tendría al frente suyo: Joseph usando un vestido y unos adornos para el cabello. Y si eso no fuera lo suficientemente raro, eran rosas. ¡Incluso tenía puesto unos aros y maquillaje! El rubio sintió unas terribles ganas de reír pero se estaba forzando para no hacerlo, formando una retorcida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bueno, vamos. —Dijo el castaño al ver que su amigo ya estaba arreglado.

—¿Vas a salir con esa ropa? —Preguntó con seriedad, aunque con mucho esfuerzo ya que aún estaba reprimiendo su risa.

—Claro.

—No sabía que te gustara vestir... así. —Comentó incómodo, preguntándose internamente acerca de la orientación sexual de su amigo.

—Ah, no. Lo que pasa es que tengo un plan y el vestido es necesario.

—¿Un plan? —Arqueó una de sus cejas.

—La abuela Erina y Speedwagon dicen que no me van a dar dinero hasta que aprenda a ahorrar. —Caesar entendió a lo que se refería instantáneamente. Hace aproximadamente un mes hubo un escándalo en la mansión Joestar porque Jojo gastaba más de mil dólares en un solo mes. —Así que para no gastar en alcohol haré que alguien más me compre.

—¿¡Qué!? —Zeppeli no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de oír. —¿Por qué alguien le pagaría las bebidas a un feo de mierda como tú?

—Para eso es el vestido, Caesarino. Con este disfraz van a pensar que soy una _lady_.

—JoJo, este plan es horrible. Nadie va a creer que eres una mujer. —El italiano estaba demasiado descolocado. Si se trataba de una broma en serio que no la entendía.

—¿Entonces por qué no usas el vestido tú?

—¡Porque es TU problema! ¿Y cómo se te ocurre hacerte pasar por una mujer para conseguir bebidas gratis?, ¿acaso no tienes dignidad?

—Nop.

—Además, ¿no me dijiste que ya habías intentado esto antes y que no funcionó? ¿Por qué funcionaría ahora?

—Antes estaba con unos guardias entrenados, ahora vamos a estar con un montón de hombres borrachos. Este plan promete funcionar.

—En serio, cámbiate de ropa que de verdad quiero ir a ese bar. -Habló exhausto.

—No lo haré, Caesar. Si quieres ir solo e ignorarme, hazlo. Pero mi plan ya se puso en marcha.

—Bueno, vamos juntos. —Se resignó. —¡Pero te pones a hacer algo estúpido y olvido que somos amigos!

Con ya todo arreglado entre ambos, bajaron (no sin que antes Lisa Lisa se riera de ellos) y partieron a pie al bar que quedaba apenas a un par de cuadras. Cuando llegaron Caesar fue derecho a la barra mientras que Jojo fue en dirección a la pista de baile, luego se reunirían. Mientras Zeppeli miraba la variada carta de tragos que tenía el lugar para ofrecer, una mujer de un cabello castaño oscuro corto se sienta a su lado. Miró su cara: Era una belleza. Inmediatamente se puso a coquetearle, sin éxito. Eso sí, quedó sumamente extrañado por su reacción de estar hablando con un demente, como si tratar de ligar en un bar fuese lo más inusual del mundo.

Tras su fracaso con la castaña se dedicó a beber de su Tom Collins en silencio mientras observaba a Jojo desde su asiento, impresionado de que un hombre alto de piel blancuzca y cabellos plateados peinados hacia arriba le coqueteaba a "la mujer" de metro noventa y cinco con el maquillaje tan fuerte que parecía de payaso. Luego de bailar ambos se dirigieron a una mesa en la esquina del local, reuniéndose con un hombre de raza negra. Por alguna razón, Joseph le hizo un ademán con la mano al rubio.

—Lindos, les presento a mi amigo. —Para meterse en el personaje de mujer Joseph usaba una voz mucho más aguda de lo usual, sonando tan amanerado como irritante.

—Caesar Zeppeli, un gusto. —Extendió su mano al hombre de los cabellos claros. De cerca notaba que se veía que estaba entre los 20 y los 25. Le llamó la atención su falta de cejas.

—Jean Pierre Polnareff, pero dime Polnareff —Caesar se acercó a dejar un beso en cada mejilla del hombre. Cuando retrocedió a verlo se le notaba incómodo, una incomodidad que iba más allá de ser saludado de un modo que no acostumbra.

Zeppeli vio por el rabillo del ojo que el otro acompañante de Jojo le tendía la mano. La apretó firmemente. —Mucho gusto, Muhammad Avdol. —Se presentó. Su rostro era tosco y parecía estar en sus cuarenta, aunque no podía decirlo con claridad debido a que nunca le tocó convivir con tantos negros. Caesar quedó intrigado por las cicatrices que cruzaban su cara. De nuevo se acercó a saludar de beso, pero él le detuvo: —Preferiría no saludarnos así, si no le molesta.

—Para nada.

—Caesar, toma asiento. —Jojo volvió a hablar con ese tono de voz forzado tan molesto para sus pobres oídos. Zeppeli se sentó junto a Avdol y se unió a la conversación.

Hablando un rato Caesar se enteró de la vida de estos seres que les acompañan en la mesa: Polnareff es de un pueblo rústico de Francia, ahora se encontraba en Estados Unidos haciendo algo que él resumió como "investigación". Se estaba ganando la vida trabajando en una bomba de bencina. Mientras que Avdol es de Egipto y vino a Estados Unidos a hacer turismo.

En un momento al rubio se le acabó su segundo trago por lo que llamó al mesero con la mano, a los pocos segundos apareció. —Me trae un Clericot, por favor.

—Una cerveza. —Avdol también pidió.

—Oye, Jean. ¿Me compras algo para beber, por favor? —Esta vez Jojo usó su voz seductora, la cual es más gruesa que la que llevaba todo ese rato usando, pero sin llegar a sonar masculino. A Caesar le hirvió la sangre. En todo ese rato hablando, Polnareff ha demostrado ser simpático y honorable. ¿Por qué Joseph tenía que andar aprovechándose de uno de los hombres más agradables del bar?

—Mesero, un tequila para la _mademoiselle_. —Acto seguido Joseph se aferró aún más al brazo de Polnareff, chocando sus "tetas" contra él, presumiblemente a propósito. El francés se sonrojó.

—Oye, Jojo. No te estés aprovechando. —Habló Caesar, más fuerte de lo común; reprendiéndolo.

—¿Jojo? ¿No que te llamas Suzie? —Preguntó Polnareff, intrigado, mientras acariciaba el hombro del castaño, quien se acercó aún más al francés. Estaba a nada de sentarse encima de sus piernas para calentarlo aun más.

—Me llamo Suzie Josephine. Mis amigos me dicen Jojo. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Espero que no te incomode que te llame así, Jojo. —Con gentileza, agarró la mano de Joseph y la atrajo hacia sí para plantarle un pequeño beso.

—Jojo, acompáñame afuera. —Caesar ordenó, serio. Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, tan solo se levantó y fue a la única salida del bar. Al minuto llegó Joseph.

—¿Qué pasa, Caesar? —Afortunadamente para su humor, volvió a usar su voz natural.

—¡Deja de engañar a Polnareff para que te dé tragos gratis! ¡Se nota que quiere algo contigo!

—¿Qué tiene de malo, Caesar? Polnareff está grande y sabe lo que hace.

—¡No me importa! Deja de ser un abusivo, despídete y déjalo en paz.

Joseph le miraba fijamente, con rabia. Hasta que de repente su expresión cambió; acababa de tener una relevación. —Caesar, ¿no será que Polnareff te gusta? —Habló burlesco. Sin meditarlo por su rabia mezclada con el alcohol, Zeppeli le dio un puñetazo a Joseph en toda la mejilla, quedando con la mano adolorida al instante.

—¡No soy gay! ¡Y deja en paz a Polnareff! —Entró al bar, a paso pesado, y volvió a la mesa de los viajeros, tomando asiento junto a Polnareff.

—¿Y Jojo? —Preguntó instantáneamente el francés.

—Pasó al baño. —Dio un sorbo al tequila de Jojo, consiguiendo calmarse por lo ocurrido afuera del bar. —Oye, Polnareff. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto él?

La mesa quedó en silencio. Polnareff miraba en todas direcciones, buscando a alguien que claramente no estaba ahí. —¿Te refieres a Avdol? —Apuntó al egipcio, con confusión.

—No, a Jojo.

Todos guardaron silencio nuevamente. El francés puso una expresión de horror que a los pocos segundos cambió a una breve risa. —¡Jojo no es hombre!

—No, sí lo es. —Contestó el negro, con el semblante serio. Nuevamente los tres hombres quedaron en silencio. Avdol daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza, casi como si no le interesara lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Caesar se dedicaba a mirar como Polnareff se llenaba de desesperación por cada segundo que pasaba en que ninguno le decía que era una broma que la "mujer" de casi dos metros con las extremidades peludas es, de hecho, un hombre. El italiano quedó impresionado de que una persona cayó con el plan de Jojo.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! —Más temprano que tarde el francés aceptó la verdad. Dio un puñetazo a la mesa, dramático. —¡AVDOL! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE? —Le recriminó.

—Pensé que sabías que es hombre. Además, estamos en un bar gay. Era probable que algo así pasara.

—¿¡Por qué esto me pasa siempre a mí, Avdol!? ¡Sentí algo especial! —El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Siempre te pasa que te coquetean travestis? —Preguntó Caesar, extrañado, sin esperar respuesta. Polnareff se tiró a la mesa a llorar, casi gritando, tal cual cabro chico haciendo un berrinche porque su mamá no le dio lo que quiso. Pero no se trataba de un niño, sino de un hombre ya adulto, el cual Zeppeli esperaba que su reacción desmesurada se debiera al alcohol.

—Ya, Polnareff. Tampoco es para llorar... —El italiano le dedicó unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Se pone dramático cuando bebe, estará bien. —Avdol salió de su silencio. Por su desinterés en Jean Pierre, Caesar sintió que sabía lo que decía, pero aun así, no quiso quitar su mano del francés.—Estará bien, en serio. —Caesar accedió a dejarlo solo y a tomar asiento al lado de Avdol, desde ahí podría vigilar que no se ahogue con el mar de lágrimas y moco que estaba formando.

El egipcio comenzó a hablarle en profundidad sobre su trabajo como adivino especializado en tárot. También le habló de algunos viajes a lugares bastante exóticos, como por ejemplo la India. Todo mientras se sentía a Polnareff, que su llanto evolucionó a un sonido horrible de aspiración de mocos intermitente.

Al rato, el francés levantó la cara, ya tenía las lágrimas secas y su expresión era indescifrable tanto para Avdol como para Caesar. Pasó unos largos segundos en silencio, hasta que de repente: —¡QUIERO VENGANZA! —Polnareff gritó a la nada. Se le notaba molesto.

—Lo más sano en este caso es ignorarlo. —Comentó Avdol.

—¿En serio quieres venganza?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ese estúpido se burló de mí! -Hacía berrinche.

—Mira, se me ocurrió algo. No sé si sea buena venganza, pero al menos lo haremos pasar un mal rato. —Caesar siempre caía en las estúpidas bromas de Jojo y no estaría mal devolvérsela al menos una vez.

—Te escucho. —El francés miró al Zeppeli con seriedad.

* * *

Jojo llegó cinco minutos después que Caesar a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Polnareff, planeaba seguir sacándole tragos gratis. Esta vez el francés tomó la iniciativa y lo abrazó de la cintura, apegándose a él. —Jojo, estos minutos sin ti fueron eternos, hermosa. —Nuevamente plantó un beso en la mano del castaño.

—Jean, no me digas que me extrañaste tanto. Aunque la verdad, —Puso un tono de voz más grave mientras acariciaba la pierna del hombre, en un intento de ser sensual bastante incómodo de ver. —yo también te extrañé un montón.

—Jojo, dale su espacio. —Habló Caesar con un tono fuerte, debía simular molestia para que Joestar no sospechara y se fuera el plan a la basura.

—Caesar, no seas tan celoso. —Saltó Jean a la defensa de Joseph, quien quedó bastante sorprendido aunque sin sospechar nada.

Como todo iba bien, Zeppeli puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan: —¡Mesero! —Al momento llegaron a atenderles. —Quisiera otro Clericot.

—Polnareff, tengo un poco de sed, ¿sabes?

—Parece que esta noche nada te va a quitar la sed. —Joseph se puso nervioso, ¿a caso Jean Pierre pudo ver a través de su "perfecto" disfraz? Caesar reconoció inmediatamente los pensamientos de Jojo por lo que le dio una pisada con todas sus fuerzas al francés, para que actuara antes de que su víctima pensara en escapar. —¿Qué te parece un trato? —Quedó adolorido por la pisada, pero tan solo puso una expresión facial de haber chupado limón. —Te compro la canasta que viene con las diez cervezas, solo para ti. —Forzó una sonrisa.

A Jojo se le iluminaron los ojos, había venido por cobre y encontró oro. En ese momento Polnareff y Caesar sintieron euforia: su plan de venganza iba a la perfección.

—Pídeme lo que sea. —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Déjame tocarte una teta. —Puso una sonrisa siniestra.

"Pan comido" pensó Joestar. Polnareff inmediatamente acercó su mano a uno de sus bultos en el pecho. —¿Vamos a hacer esto aquí?

—Conozco un motel muy bueno por si quieres privacidad, Jojo. —Se entrometió Caesar. El inglés le miró con cara de "te odio", ¿por qué su supuesto mejor amigo quería acabar con su virginidad anal?

Antes de que Polnareff pudiera decir palabra alguna, Joseph tomó su mano y suavemente la depositó en uno de sus senos -un calcetín, mejor dicho-. Con este gesto, el francés comenzó a palpar, tratando de descifrar con qué había rellenando su sostén.

—Jojo, ¿te gusta? —Inquirió Jean Pierre, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

—Me encanta, nos pares. —Fingió un chillido mientras se retorcía de forma muy rara, como pez fuera del agua. Avdol no pudo más con el circo que se había formado en la mesa así que se escapó un rato hacia la calle.

—No seas tímida, Jojo. Quiero saber que esto te gusta. —Polnareff se encontraba usando ambas manos para estrujar los "pechos". Su voz era ronca y sensual pero su cara era de asesino, realmente el andar agarrando unas tetas falsas le producía la misma satisfacción que andar bebiendo la sangre de sus enemigos.

El plan que tenían Polnareff y Caesar era que él agarraba los rellenos, con poca delicadeza para sacarlos de su lugar, exponiendo así que es hombre. Era un plan simple en ejecución y le daría a Joseph un mal rato, incluso en el mejor de los casos se terminaría disculpando con el francés.

—¡Aah! —Jojo soltó un grito fuerte, agudo. El francés y el italiano se congelaron, el primero porque el grito lo agarró por sorpresa, pero el segundo reconoció ese grito como uno de los gemidos fingidos de Joseph. JOSEPH ACABABA DE FINGIR UN GEMIDO. —¡No pares, Jean!

Polnareff hizo caso a Joseph y siguió estrujando los pechos falsos como si le estuviera sacando el agua a una esponja. Con esto, el inglés continuó fingiendo varios gemidos más bajos que el primero. Caesar en ese momento pudo comprender que Joseph lo máximo que le ha hecho a una mujer es besarla, porque cualquier persona no virgen sabría que las mujeres no van a gemir por un agarrón de teta. Aquello le causaba tanta gracia.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué rico! ¡Aaaaaah! —Caesar sentía tanta vergüenza pero el morbo de ver un travesti virgen gritando mientras que un hombre que parecía que lo podría degollar le agarraba el relleno le impedía apartar la vista. Jojo se estaba comportando de una forma tan ridícula que estaba a nada de estallar en risas.

Avdol iba de regreso a la mesa cuando se encuentra con esa escena. No entendía qué pasaba pero se negaba a descubrirlo. Se dio la media vuelta y decidió ir solo a la barra.

—¡Ah! ¡Jean! —Este fue el último gemido que fingió ya que Caesar comenzó a reír a casi gritos, captando la atención de Polnareff, Jojo y algunos comensales. En especial la atención del castaño que sabía lo extraño que es ver a Zeppeli riendo.

—Jojo, ya admite que eres hombre. Si me sigo riendo podría morir. —El italiano habló entrecortado por la risa.

—Sí, Jojo. Sólo a ti se te ocurre gemir como puta para que no me dé cuenta. —Jean Pierre se unió a la risa.

—Espera, ¿cuándo lo supiste? —Preguntó Joseph, impactado.

—Hace casi diez minutos. —Contestó Polnareff riendo escandaloso. Esto provocó que Caesar cayera en otro ataque de risa. Joseph por su parte los miraba a ambos, intentando mantenerse serio pero le fue imposible, Polnareff tenía una risa de mierda contagiosa.

—Estuvo buena la broma, chiquillos, lo admito. —Jojo rompió el silencio, Zeppeli sintió cierto orgullo al escucharle. —Pero espera algo peor, Caesar. —Su orgullo cambió a temor, temor por la poca dignidad que le dejaban las bromas de Joseph.

Al poco tiempo Avdol notó que todo estaba tranquilo en la mesa así que volvió. Los cuatro continuaron la noche de forma tranquila: charlando y bebiendo. Con solo esa noche, todos se hicieron amigos. Incluidos Polnareff y Joseph, aunque su amistad no fue inmediata. Esta no fue la última vez que se juntaron, pero sí fue la última en que Joestar estaba travestido.


End file.
